Apprivoise moi
by Kanarya
Summary: Pour la St Valentin, Kagura offre ses chocolats à Kyo. Mais le jeune homme remarque qu'elle n'est pas comme d'habitude.. Elle ne hurle pas, ne cogne pas. Au contraire, elle semble triste. Et cela le bouleverse énormément.


**Note de l'auteur :** Voici ma première fanfiction sur un couple que j'adore et que j'idolâtre ! Et oui, il s'agit de Kyo et Kagura :D Désolée de vous décevoir, mais chez moi vous ne trouverez JAMAIS de TohruxKyo. Je ne supporte pas ce couple (et pourtant j'ai réussit à lire le manga jusqu'à la fin hein !). Je sais que mes histoires sont donc impossibles vu la fin du dernier tome de la saga, mais c'est de la fiction, alors je fais ce que je veux :D  
Bref, tous vos avis sont les bienvenus ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver normalement car tout est très clair dans ma tête :3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Nous sommes rentrés ! cria Tohru en passant la porte d'entrée.

Elle enleva ses chaussures la première, suivie de près par Yuki et Kyo qui ne disait mot. Ils s'étaient encore engueulés sur le chemin, ce qui avait eut pour effet de jeter un froid. Encore une fois. Shigure, leur cousin, sorti du salon pour venir à leur rencontre.

- Alors Yuki ? Cette journée de St Valentin à été bonne ?

Ce fut Kyo le premier à réagir. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et se tourna vers son cousin hanté par l'esprit du chien.

- C'est la St Valentin ?

Yuki soupira et préféra quitter la pièce plutôt que de s'énerver une fois de plus contre ce chat stupide. Shigure leva les yeux au ciel, tout de même amusé.

- Tu sais Kyo, si tu détestes absolument cette date, marque la précieusement sur un calendrier.

Mais le rouquin ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La St Valentin.. S'il y avait un jour où il avait encore plus de chance de la croiser qu'à l'ordinaire, c'était bien celui-ci. Elle ? Kagura Sôma bien sur, l'esprit du sanglier. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance elle était amoureuse de lui, et passait son temps à lui courir après pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Le seul souci était qu'elle avait une manière assez particulière de témoigner son amour. A coup de poings et de pieds. C'était entre les sautes d'humeur et la schizophrénie. Enfin bref, il commençait à être tard, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait la croiser dans les prochaines heures.

.

Kyo regardait la télé, l'esprit tellement ailleurs qu'il n'entendit même pas quand on sonna à la porte. Ce fut, comme à son habitude, Tohru qui parti ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit largement à leur invitée : Kagura. Celle-ci semblait.. fatiguée. Lasse. Elle avait un tout petit sourire sur les lèvres. Alors que normalement, on la voyait sauter partout, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Bonsoir Tohru, est-ce que Kyo est là ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec gentillesse, il est dans le salon.

L'esprit du sanglier lui sourit avant de prendre le chemin du salon. Tohru était vraiment détestablement adorable.. Un ange.. Kagura secoua la tête. C'était ridicule de lui en vouloir parce qu'elle valait mieux qu'elle. Parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être. Elle s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il était là, assis en tailleur, dos à elle. Même en ne voyant que ça, son cœur s'emballait. Elle l'aimait, c'était incontestable. Le jeune homme sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et se tourna, une petite grimace sur le visage. Mince ! Il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver ! Elle s'approcha lentement et glissa la main dans sa poche. Kyo ferma les yeux et souleva son bras jusqu'à son visage, espérant qu'il suffirait pour faire rempart à l'attaque de Kagura. Il resta figé ainsi quelques secondes, puis voyant que rien ne se passait, il baissa sa garde et ouvrit un œil. La jeune femme lui tendait un petit paquet, avec un gros nœud rouge noué dessus. Elle souriait tristement.

- Joyeuse St Valentin Kyo.

Il posa sa main sur son genou et se tourna face à elle, un sourcil soulevé.

- Ben tiens, tu hurles pas cette fois ?

Son sourire s'étira légèrement, mais elle avait toujours ce regard triste, rempli de nostalgie, un regard qui provoqua chez le jeune homme un terrible pincement au cœur.

- Non.. dit elle, je me suis rendue compte que la violence et la force ne te feraient pas m'aimer d'avantage..

Elle rapprocha le paquet de chocolat du visage du rouquin.

- Alors tiens, accepte mes sentiments.

Le garçon la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il était rare de voir Kagura si calme.. Et si réfléchie ! Habituellement, elle serait arrivé, lui aurait donné son paquet, et comme il aurait refusé, elle se serait énervée et le lui aurait fait avaler par la force en hurlant « ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on agit avec sa fiancée ! ». Mais là.. Rien. Elle était calme, triste. Finalement Kyo ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Il reprit ses esprits quand la jeune femme le supplia un peu plus. Après avoir déglutit, il prit le petit paquet dans ses mains, les joues légèrement roses. Kagura sembla se radoucir..

- Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

Elle s'inclina en avant, avant de disparaître rapidement. Il aurait juré qu'une larme était tombée sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'était penchée..

.

Après le repas, Kyo s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Jusque là, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Non, si ce n'est qu'il s'était assis à son bureau, les chocolats de Kagura posés en plein milieu, les yeux rivés dessus. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que la jeune femme était partie. Elle était différente.. Elle était triste.. Il n'aimait pas quand elle était comme ça.. Même si elle était pénible et collante, elle restait quelqu'un de très important pour lui, et la voir malheureuse lui fendait le cœur, il fallait le reconnaître. Le rouquin poussa un long soupire. Il n'avait même pas pu accepter les chocolats que Tohru avait voulu lui offrir après. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas pu. Quand elle lui avait tendu le petit paquet bleu, avec son sourire radieux, l'image de Kagura était revenue à son esprit et il avait automatiquement refusé. _« Accepte mes sentiments. »_ lui avait-elle demandé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à tout cela..

- Chagrin d'amour ?

Kyo sursauta et se retourna. Shigure se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisé sur la poitrine et souriait avec amusement. L'esprit du chat ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant même de s'énerver. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais son cousin le devança.

- Tu sais Kyo, tu devrais peut être essayer de faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kagura.. Et passer du temps avec elle, en profitant de la jeune fille gentille et adorable qu'elle est.

Et sur ses mots il s'en alla, laissant le rouquin encore plus perdu qu'au départ. Faire abstraction hein.. Essayer de ne plus voir Kagura comme une folle dingue.. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se retourna de nouveau vers le paquet. Kagura c'était.. C'était Kagura. Certes à une époque, elle avait été la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans elle, il se sentait perdu. Et tout avait basculé. Il lui avait fait peur, elle avait fuit. Il poussa un long soupire en ouvrant le petit paquet. Il était rempli de chocolats qui avaient vraiment une drôle d'allure. Il en prit un entre son index et son pouce et le regarda avec un sourire semi-amusé. Elle avait dut les faire elle-même, impossible qu'on vende ces horreurs en magasin. Il la voyait, enfermée dans sa cuisine jusqu'à pas d'heure, dans son tablier, pour faire ses chocolats, prenant le risque qu'il les lui refuse. Pourquoi se donnait-elle tant de mal avec lui.. ? Il porta le chocolat à ses lèvres pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça.. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait changé chez lui ? Kyo soupira doucement, les mains enfouies dans ses poches. Il donna un petit coup de pied dans un caillou, puis se décida à frapper chez Kagura. C'est sa mère qui lui ouvrit, et elle parut surprise de le trouve là.

- Kyo ? Bonjour !

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, est-ce que Kagura est là ?

- Non, dit-elle avec une sorte de grimace polie, elle n'est pas encore rentrée du lycée, mais tu peux entrer pour l'attendre si tu veux.

- Non merci.. Je préfère l'attendre dehors.

Il sourit poliment et fit quelques pas pour rebrousser chemin tandis que la porte de la maison se refermait. Il n'aimait pas trop la mère de Kagura.. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'est qu'il avait du mal avec elle. Il savait combien Kagura avait été malheureuse à cause des disputes de ses parents, et même si sa mère était restée à ses côtés, son comportement reprochait à sa fille la chute de son mariage.

Kyo soupira, et commença à faire les cents pas dans l'allée. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se décider, si en plus elle lui donnait l'occasion de se rétracter, il n'y arriverait jamais ! Et comme en réponse à ses réflexions, Kagura apparue au coin de la rue, dans son uniforme de lycéenne. Elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, marchant lentement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite.. Sa chambre était un espace paradoxal. D'un côté c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, seul endroit où elle se laissait aller, à pleurer, à hurler, à baisser sa garde. Mais d'un autre, elle se sentait tellement seule.. Une fois la porte fermée, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir. Un abyme sans fond. Elle s'arrêta de marcher quand les pieds de Kyo entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Elle releva la tête, surprise. Il souriait.

- On a la tête dans les nuages ?

Que faisait-il là ? Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour rester calme en sa présence, et ne plus l'embêter en dégoulinant d'amour, il venait vers elle. Elle ne comprenait plus. Le jeune homme s'approcha de quelque pas.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour tes chocolats. Ils étaient délicieux. Mais ils avaient vraiment une salle tronche, t'as encore du boulot je crois.

Il lui sourit tendrement, alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Les larmes étaient à deux doigts de déborder de ses yeux. Il.. Il lui parlait normalement. Il lui souriait. Comme il faisait avec Tohru.. Kyo posa sa main sur le crâne de la jeune fille.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'était pas moqueur. Ou alors, pas une mauvaise moquerie. Il se montrait.. Gentil avec elle.

- Je préfère quand tu es bavarde et surexcitée.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent légèrement. Il enleva sa main de la tête de Kagura pour la mettre dans sa poche, et une pointe de déception titilla le cœur de l'esprit du sanglier. Elle aimait tellement son contact.. Kyo ressortit la main de sa veste, avec quelque chose dedans..

- Bref, pour te remercier.. Hem, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller au parc d'attraction ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant deux billets d'entrée.

Le cœur de Kagura rata un battement. Venait-il vraiment de.. ? Son regard fit plusieurs allers-retours entre les billets et le visage du rouquin. Visage qui après quelques minutes, changea d'expression. Il avait haussé les sourcils, se demandant si elle n'avait pas compris et qu'il devait répéter. Puis soudain, elle réagit. Elle lui sauta au cou, ce qui manqua de le faire tomber à terre, mais il eut le bon reflex de la rattraper à temps.

- Bien sur !

Elle profita du contact pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, cela lui arrivait si peu souvent.. Il sentait si bon.. Une larme de joie glissa le long de sa joue, et elle pria pour que le jeune homme ne la sente pas tomber sur sa peau. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire, la gardant contre lui. Bah, il pouvait bien lui faire ce petit plaisir pour une fois.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
